forumofthronesfandomcom-20200214-history
Nymeria's War
Nymeria's War was an armed conflict that occurred 700 years prior to the War of Conquest. It was a decade long war on which House Martell, under the leadership of Princess Nymeria and Prince Mors Martell, unified all of Dorne under a single ruler, sending the six strongest petty kings of the region to the Wall. Prelude With thousands of surviving Rhoynar arriving to the coasts of Dorne, most noble houses had rejected them, but Lord Mors Martell saw an opportunity. By marrying Princess Nymeria, leader of the exiled Rhoynar, and her warrior women with several members of his household, the power of House Martell was multiplied by a tenfold. The War The First King Their nearest neighbors, Houses Dalt, Santagar and Ladybright quickly gave their allegiance to the Martell, but House Toland of Ghost Hill, led by King Donovar Toland, refused to bend the knee. While some skirmishes were fought, Donovar Toland lasted as king less than a month, being found dead along with his closest general under mysterious circumstances. An assassin sent by the Martell was suspected but never found. Without their leader, Donovar's brother Tomas, who was captured during an earlier skirmish, was forced to pledge himself to the Martell cause, sending his two nephews as wards to the Sandship. Children of the Sun With eastern Dorne secured, House Martell advanced to Godsgrace, the seat of House Allyrion and took it over with barely any bloodshed thanks to the aid of the daughter of Lord Allyrion. King Lucifer Dryland decided to send army led by houses Uller, Vaith, and Gargalen, as well as sellsword companies, to regain control of the Greenblood. Because of a coup at Lemonwood, nearly a quarter of Nymeria's forces were forced to return eastwards and retake the seat of House Dalt. The armies clashed at the Battle of Godsgrace bridge, and the Martell's armies were victorious. Lord Gargalen was slain and the sons of Lord Uller were made prisoner. Vaith surrendered without a fight and before Nymeria had to face a siege to take over Hellgate Hall, the remaining Ullers turned on the Drylands, delivering the old king to the Warrior Queen. Dryland was promptly sent to the Wall, and the Ullers received the decaying Hellgate Hall as reward. Rather than expanding westwards, Nymeria chose to strengthen her hold over central and southern Dorne, as well as returning to the Sandship for the birth of her first daughter. The Sun and the Star During almost two years, the relationship between the Principality of Dorne and the Kingdoms of the Torrentine and the Stone and Sky, was one of an uneasy peace. The peace would soon be broken when House Martell took over the port town of Clearhaven, the last remaining stronghold of House Dayne in Central Dorne. Forces led by Mors Martell also invaded the Kingdom of Stone and Sky. Unfortunately, with Nymeria's armies westwards, House Yronwood, led by King Yorick V Yronwood, took over Ghost Hill, making castellan Tomas Toland prisoner. Aftermath Category:Events Category:Wars